The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Traditionally, vehicles are made up on framed chassis or on a rigid uni-body chassis. These two types of chassis have both advantages and disadvantages when compared to each other and are well known in the automotive industry. A main deficiency attributed to each of the traditional chassis types is that they are not readily adaptable to a wide variety of vehicles without forcing major and expensive redesign work for each vehicle. As a result, almost every model of vehicle has a unique chassis that is unusable for other vehicle designs. The present invention is based on an attempt to address the disadvantages known in the two commonly used chassis types and also to provide a simple chassis that can be used in a wide variety of vehicle designs.